Fruto Prohibido
by Sakuryo's Fanfictions
Summary: Neji descubre sentimientos hacia Hinata, sabe que no son corectos... pero no puede dejar de sentirlos; ella es su fruto prohibido. Drabble Neji-Hina-Naru oneshot


Un drabble Neji-Hina-Naru, espero que les guste. (Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto)

* * *

Fruto Prohibido

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, lanzando una extensa lista de maldiciones, no podía estarle pasando eso a él. Se levantó de su cama y caminó unos pocos pasos hasta el baño contiguo a la habitación, el agua fría no calmó sus pensamientos... pero sí su jaqueca. Llevaba días obsesionado con algo que, para él, era imposible... ¡Tenía que serlo! Estaba seguro de qué, además de las reglas sociales, debía de haber alguna norma que se rompiese con solo pensar lo que estaba pensando. Ya ni siquiera podía verla a los ojos, mucho menos a su tío... le había prometido protegerla, ¿Qué diría él si se enterarse de que, el mayor peligro para su hija... era su protector? De seguro nada bueno, quizás hasta lo expulsaría del Clan.  
Salió del baño, acomodando un poco algunos cabellos alborotados, y caminó de nuevo hacia la habitación donde pasaba gran parte del día. Aquel lugar, abandonado, que en un principio había sido dedicado a la meditación, era el lugar indicado para huir de ella y de todos los integrantes de su familia. No era digno ni siquiera de hacerles compañía, no mientras esos pensamientos pecaminosos inundaran su mente con solo verla. Se negaba a creer que eso pudiese ser amor, y mucho más, se obligaba a creer que ella nunca correspondería a unos sentimientos tan corruptos.

-Primo Neji... -su corazón se paralizó al oír una voz colarse a sus espaldas, aún no había logrado escabullirse hacia su refugio cuando la oyó; su respiración volvió, al reconocer que no era ella quien le había llamado así.

-¿Qué sucede Hanabi? -inquirió con poca cortesía, intentando ahuyentarla.

-Mi padre me pidió que te llamara, dice que vayas de inmediato. -su voz tan tranquila no hacía más que seguir incrementándole los nervios al otro.

-¿Te ha dicho de que se trata? -preguntó, intentando averiguar que era lo que se avecinaba.

-Hinata. -respondió con simpleza la niña, mientras se alejaba de él a paso lento.

Estaba perdido, Hiashi seguramente ya se había percatado de la situación; eso quizás explicaría porqué, las pocas veces que se cruzaba con él, sentía como si su mirada fuese más gélida de lo usual. Siempre parecía estar pensativo, como si estuviese eligiendo el mejor castigo para sus malos pensamientos. Porque a actos no había llegado, ni tampoco lograría hacerlo, mantenía su distancia de Hinata diariamente con evasivas que podrían ser consideradas maleducadas, pero al menos ambos estaban a salvo de esa manera.  
Golpeó la puerta y esperó a que le diesen permiso para pasar, su tío estaba sentado en una cómoda silla tras el escritorio; sus ojos eran inexpresivos como siempre. Esperó a terminar de entrar y se quedó en pie frente a él, rechazando la oferta de sentarse. Aceptaría las consecuencias de sus erróneos pensamientos con la cabeza en alto, y de pie.

-¿Sabes para qué te he llamado, Neji?

-Eso me temo tío.

-Nunca creí encontrarme en está situación, aunque siempre supe que mis hijas tendrían pretendientes... no creí... ¿Cómo imaginarme esto? -se preguntó a sí mismo en voz alta, con una nota alarmante en la voz.

-Quiero que sepa que hice mi mayor intento para detener esto. -advirtió en seguida, irguiéndose aun más.

Era cierto, había intentado con todo tipo de castigos auto inflingidos el detener aquel sentimiento que lo llevaba hacia Hinata, y con orgullo podía decir que, al menos, sus pensamientos nunca tomaron rumbos perversos; su afecto era sano, era amor... y aun así seguía siendo el peor de los pecados. No podía permitírselo, y sabía que Hiashi nunca lograría ver la diferencia... para sus ojos sería siempre un pervertido sin nombre.

-¿Me dices que esto ya no tiene marcha atrás? -preguntó incrédulo. -¿Qué opina Hinata de esto?

-Hinata no lo sabe, señor.

Eso sí pareció sorprender al hombre, que instantáneamente alzó una ceja. ¿Cómo era posible que su hija aún no supiese nada?

-Creí que ya estaría enterada, esto sí es una sorpresa. Se lo ha tomado todo con mucha madurez, casi podría considerar que es un halago que quiera hacer las cosas a la antigua.

-¿A la antigua? -repitió el chico, notablemente desorientado.

-Sí, supongo que sabrás que antes se le pedía permiso al padre primero, y si este aceptaba, luego salían con la hija.

-Sí eso lo sé... -lo que no sabía era de qué estaban hablando entonces.

-Bien, Naruto ha decidido hacerlo a la antigua. Es un punto a su favor, supongo... -meditó en silencio, mientras Neji caía lentamente en lo que sucedía.

-¿Nada de esto me involucra?

Hasta el momento sus conclusiones habían sido totalmente equívocas, pero eso no importó al sentirse aliviado de que los hechos "graves" no tenían nada que ver con él. Podría seguir ocultando su secreto por mucho tiempo más, y con suerte tal vez, también podría intentar olvidarse de aquel sentimiento errado.

-Claro que te involucra, eres parte de esta familia. Si Naruto se casara con Hinata pasaría a heredar uno de los puestos más influyentes en nuestro Clan, por lo cual esto también te concierne. Eras tú quien estaba obsesionado con las ramas de la familia. -le recordó, aunque Neji ya no lo oía. Una sonrisa ligera se expandió por su rostro.

-De seguro es mejor así.

Era mejor verla con otro, tal vez eso apagara las ilusiones que nunca debería haber tenido... aunque aún había algo a lo que no se resignaba.

-Iré a hablar con ella. -salió del cuarto sin oír el llamado de su tío, de seguro las cosas que querría discutir no serían en nada interesantes. Llego hasta los aposentos de Hinata y golpeó con cierta delicadeza, ella abrió luego de un par de segundos; su sorpresa no fue disimulada.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo? -le dio paso luego de asentir.

-¿Pasó algo... malo? -inquirió ella, al notarlo extrañamente aliviado.

-Nada que no fuese a pasar. -a pesar de estar más tranquilo con sus pensamientos, la frivolidad se devolvió a su voz. -¿Ha pasado algo interesante en tu vida últimamente? -su pregunta era tan formal que parecía una orden.

Ella se ruborizó, pero negó con la cabeza; Neji contuvo su hilarante imaginación, que rogaba por buscar una explicación a aquel sonrojo. ¿Hasta qué punto Naruto había hecho las cosas "a la antigua"?

-¿Sabes por qué tu padre ha estado tan tenso en estos días? -ella volvió a negar con la cabeza, aunque en realidad imaginase las razones, y eso lo molesto; no estaba siendo sincera. -Bien, espero que sea la decisión correcta la que estás tomando. Sé que es digno de ti, ya ha demostrado ser un buen ninja... -se acercó hacia ella, no importaba cuantas explicaciones se diese a sí mismo... no quería perderla sin antes haberla probado. -...pero si te hace daño, seré yo quien le haga pagar las consecuencias. -susurró luego de besarla, para girarse hacia la puerta e irse en un par de largos pasos.

Podía estar muy equivocado, sabía que había roto una de las reglas más fundamentales para una familia, pero en toda su existencia nunca se había sentido tan vivo como en aquel instante en que sus labios acariciaron los de ella, dejándole averiguar su sabor. Por suerte, tampoco nunca se había sentido parte de aquella familia.


End file.
